poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad: Rebel Kids of Aztec City Transcript
Here's the transcript of'' Power Rangers Data Squad: Rebel Kids of Aztec City'' ???, ???. Narrator: ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Callie Jones: I believe in the Star Carnival, ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. Junior: Binky. Bye, bye. Danny Jones: They made my best friend's little brother cry. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. So I said, Danny, This is a job for the godfather. ???,.??? Mandi Bucksworth: Ahem, ???, ???. You come to me on the day of this party, ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: That's it?! ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: A toy plane! I don't get to squeeze no one's head or pull no one's hair? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. Junior: Binky please. Zoey Stanford: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Ugh, the nerve of some people, Can't even make a good wish. Alright, Daniel, kiss my ring. Danny Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Eww. Go send the next one in and tell him to bring a sponge! Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Principal Celestia: Ransik, Nadira, ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. Ransik: ???, ???. Vice Principal Luna: ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: Shaggy, Scooby. The Godfather's ready to see you now. Scooby and Shaggy: Awww! Shaggy Rogers: ???, ???. Scooby Doo: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mr. Bucksworth: I can't believe that Mandi saw that movie last night. Mrs. Bucksworth: I can't mother and merger at the same time. Besides she only saw a scene or two. It couldn't have made an impression. ???, ???. Shaggy Rogers: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Shaggy Rogers: ???, ???. Scooby Doo: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: You're like family to me, Serena. Name your wish. Serena: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Oh! Just pick something already! Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: I don't mean your hair! Christine Biskit: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Serena. Rainbow Dash is throwing the gardener. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Stacy Biskit: ???, ???. Christine Biskit: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: (sighs) Alright. ???, ???. ???, ???. Christine and Stacy: (gasp) ???, ???. Stacy Biskit: Hey, Mandi! ???, ???. ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ???, ???. Toy Plane Seller: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Stacy Biskit: I'll take that binky. ???, ???. Baby: (cries) ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Danny Jones: Wow! Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Callie Jones: That's very nice of you, Mandi. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. ???, ???. Christine Biskit: And here's a little something for you, drooley. ???, ???. Christine Biskit: It fell off a truck. Stacy Biskit: (giggles) ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: Ah, ???, ???. Crusoe: ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. Crusoe: ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. ???, ???. Meelo: Pull my circuits! ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: Wha? Meelo: Look at the detailing on this! This is a Nano Combustion 9001, these aren't even supposed to exist yet! Increases the power levels in your car by a good 15% Ivan, how'd you get this? Did you make it? where'd you get the specs? ???, ???. Crusoe: (growls) Ivan Romanov: Crusoe, Calm yourself. ???, ???. ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. Leon Aster: ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Body Guard: Mr. Romanov, ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: ???, ???. Miss Frontier, gentlemen. ???, ???. Ivan Romanov: Good day. ???, ???. Meelo: Some people are so rude. Leon Aster: Yeah. Because that was the perfect way to make a good first impression. Meelo: I mean, Ivan's the guest here. He can't treat us like this. We're the ones with experience... ???, ???. Fox McCloud: ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Sorry, Serena. that game's over. Besides, I'm wanted on the dance floor. ???, ???. Serena: But that's my wish. ???, ???. Grace: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Grace: ???, ???. Well, it's getting late, sweetheart. What do you say we head home? Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Grace: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Marla ::They say I'm trouble ::They say I'm bad ::They say I'm evil ::And that makes me glad :Jay ::A dirty no-good ::Down to the bone ::Your worst nightmare ::Can't take me home :Larxi ::So I've got some mischief ::In my blood ::Can you blame me? ::I never got no love :Carlos ::They think I'm callous ::A low-life hood ::I feel so useless ::Misunderstood :and Larxi ::Mirror, mirror on the wall ::Who's the baddest of them all ::Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world :Chorus ::I'm rotten to the core, core ::Rotten to the core ::I'm rotten to the core, core ::Who could ask for more ::I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door ::I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the ::I'm rotten to the core ???, ???. Marla: Come on, guys, Let's go! Rebel Kids: Yeah! :Marcel ::Call me a schemer ::Call me a freak ::How can you say that? ::I'm just unique :Bash ::What, me a traitor? ::Ain't got your back ::Are we not friends? ::What's up with that? :Pixie ::So I'm a misfit ::So I'm a flirt :Dixie ::I broke your heart ::I made you hurt :Noah ::The past is past ::Forgive, forget ::The truth is ::You ain't seen nothing yet :and Larxi ::Mirror, mirror on the wall ::Who's the baddest of them all ::Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world ???,.??? :Chorus ::I'm rotten to the core, core ::Rotten to the core ::I'm rotten to the core, core ::Who could ask for more ::I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door ::I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the ::I'm rotten to the core ???, ???. Rebels: (cheering) ???, ???. Marla: ???, ???. Larxi: ???, ???. ???, ???. Shopkeeper: ???, ???. Bash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Marla: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Noah: ???, ???. Bash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Serena: (gasp) ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Marla: Uh, (nervous laugh) ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Marla is playing as the princess?! Ratchet: She can't be. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Marla: Uh... uh... ???, ???. Soon, Marla ran off the stage, ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Oh, why you little... ???, ???. Eddy: (laughs) ???, ???. Ed: ???, ???. Eddy: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Patrick Star: (laughs) She got you good, Spongebob. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Ha! Gotcha, Patrick. ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Oops. Danny Jones: Good throw, Callie. Chloe Stanford: That's it, Prepare to meet your maker! ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: Hey Callie, What are you guys up too? ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Blitz Frontier: ???, ???. ???, ???. Marla: ???, ???. Jay: ???, ???. Bash: Food fight! ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???, ???. Applebloom: ???, ???. ???, ???. Scootaloo: ???, ???. Sweetie Belle: ???, ???. ???, ???. Leon Aster: Heads up, Meelo! ???, ???. Goku: (laughs) ???, ???. Twins: (grunts) Milly: Cakey! ???, ???. Serena: ????, ???. Marla: Hey, Serena! Catch this! ???, ???. ???, ???. Everyone: (gasp) ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. Shining Armor: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Marla: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Marla: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Serena, Marla and Robbie: (laughing) ???, ???. The End